


for the better

by timefighter



Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Healing, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, l’manberg is healing finally, niki misses wilbur, wilbur is dead (still)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefighter/pseuds/timefighter
Summary: niki & tommy remember wilbur in death and life.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: TILL DEATH — dream smp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	for the better

**Author's Note:**

> part two of remember me :) title inspired by waiting room by phoebe bridgers

wilbur was tommy’s idol for the longest time. ever since they were young, tommy was always looking up to his older brother. they fought, constantly, but it would always end in wilbur apologizing and tommy curling against him at night, brothers back to back, soaking up each other’s warmth.

tommy would probably do anything for wilbur. anything he asked, anything he wanted. tommy knew that later on, after their exile, wilbur manipulated him and exploited his love for his brother, but tommy didn’t care as much as he should’ve.

when wilbur died, a part of tommy died with him. he stood there, frozen, watching in silent shock as his father plunged that diamond sword into wilbur’s chest cavity, as phil collapsed to his knees and held his middle son with bloodstained hands and wilbur’s chin resting over his shoulder, blank eyes staring at tommy.

all niki wanted was wilbur. she just wanted him back, the real him back. not this twisted, spiraling, fractured man whom she saw die at the hands of his father.

niki knew deep down though, with wilbur gone, the nation could heal. the people in it could tend to their wounds and mend their broken lives. she could nurse her friends back to health, in mental state and physical.

niki could watch as tubbo smiled at his country, scars on display for all to see, arms out wide as if welcoming a new day. she could watch as tommy rested, finally getting a break after all his brother had put him through. she could watch as fundy, jack, quackity, and karl laughed and rebuilt their homes and lived. not survived.

but niki couldn’t help but remember his smile, the way he listened to her, his voice as he laughed and sang and cried. she couldn’t help but remember the days he would play songs for her on his guitar, couldn’t help but remember how he would sob into her shoulder on the longest nights.

niki knew it was for the better, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

tommy was too young for a war. only sixteen, yet a revolutionary in a battle his brother started. he had watched as soldiers died, had seen horrors no child should see in their lifetime.

tommy had looked death in the face many times over. he had died for his country, for his brother, many times over. he could still feel the way he plummeted to his death, dream on his trail the first time. he could still feel that arrow burying itself in his side, blood leaking out of the wound and staining his skin, his clothes, his hands.

tommy can still feel the ash and smoke and blood on his body from when his country went up in flames. he still remembers how wilbur looked at him before he died, a swirling whirlwind of pain, regret, insanity, and peace.

wilbur looked happy, content, when he died, and his face will forever haunt tommy’s dreams. he’ll always see his brother’s smirking face staring at him, mirth and murder swimming in the deep coffee—brown of his eyes.

tommy knew it was for the better, but his chest still ached, and tears still pricked his eyes.

niki and tommy stand on the hill overlooking their nation, and they mourn. they mourn a brother, a friend, a president, an abuser. they mourn the broken man who ruined their lives, and they mourn a brave, gentle soul who made it ever better. they’ll remember him for all of it, the good, the bad, everything, and they’ll finally begin to heal.

it hurts, but they know it’s for the better.


End file.
